


just a shape of dreams or night

by sundaystorm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystorm/pseuds/sundaystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a tumblr prompt: Carmilla comforting Laura after Danny leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a shape of dreams or night

Just because they weren’t dating doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. It felt like a break up, too final. Laura kept repeating to herself that this was for the best, that Danny wouldn’t end up hating or resenting her in the end. Because they were friends, right? The two of them liked each other, but first and foremost they were friends.

Still, it sucked and she felt awful about it. She didn’t want to think how awkward classes were going to be now, and she was positive that she was gonna get some sort of lecture from Perry, and a high five from LaFontaine for standing up for herself, but…still!

Leonard Cohen had been playing for almost two hours now—in her defense, she was trying to distract herself from whatever was happening outside, because giant mushrooms, really?—but her plan had been a bad one. She heard a groan come from Carmilla’s side of the room but she stayed still, only looking out of the corner of her eye to see the other…girl? vampire roommate? still with her eyes fixed on her book. Surely Laura’s music couldn’t be  _that_ distracting.

Yet, another groan.

“What?” Laura spun around in her chair, pushing herself backwards to Carmilla’s bed. “What now?”

“You’re so childish,” Carmilla replied, not even bothering looking at her. Laura rolled her eyes because  _of course_ , what was she expecting? “Sad music is not the best way to get over someone.”

“If you say I should date someone else, God help me-“

“No.”

Okay. Well, good. At least Carmilla wasn’t  _that_  unethical after all.

“But it’s an option.”

Aaaand there she was.

“Well, do you have a better idea, then?” Laura rolled her eyes, trying to sound as disinterested as she could, but at that point, she would even take any suggestion her dumb roommate had to offer.

“Never mind.” And just like that, Carmilla was back to her book and ignoring Laura’s presence as usual.

Laura let out a heavy and annoyed sigh, turning back to her laptop and yelling “Fine!”.

.

She got headphones after a few hours, because as much as she tried to ignore Carmilla’s whining, she couldn’t.

.

It was well past midnight, and Laura thought she was going be alone for the rest of the night; it was almost a silent agreement that she didn’t ask where Carmilla went all night after that one time she may or may not have been flirting with her (although Laura was still convinced it was just her imagination).

She was wrong though.

A black shadow next to her almost made her jump back and fall out of her chair, thinking that the Dean was finally coming for her and this was her tragically end—and she regretted not turning on her webcam because it would be an amazing video, and if she did die, at least she would live on, even if it was on video.

It was only Carmilla though, and if Laura hadn’t been so…exhausted from everything that happened earlier, she would have actually hit her. Lightly, because she had tortured her vampire roommate enough for a lifetime.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack so you won’t feel as guilty when you drink my blood, since I’ll be already dead?”

Carmilla, predictable as always, rolled her eyes and shook her head. She still wasn’t looking at Laura, and it scared her for a moment because what if she had bad news? Oh no, what if those mushroom things were something like, super evil, even more evil than vampires and something bad happened to her friends?

She was about to open her mouth, freak out aloud rather than her head when Carmilla shrugged one shoulder and turned around slightly, revealing a mug of what she supposed was hot chocolate before she placed it on the desk, between Laura and her laptop.

“Chin up, buttercup.”

Laura blinked, looking back and forth between her roommate and the mug. Besides the batwing charm, that was probably the most considerate thing she had done for her. It was…kinda sweet.

“She’d have to be a moron not to try and win you back. I’d try.”

Okay, seriously, that right there was flirting. That was totally flirting and again, she regretted not having her webcam on because at least she would have proof, right?

“…Thanks,” she said in a low voice, biting her bottom lip to hide a smile. Laura was still facing her screen, unable to turn around because she was afraid that if she even blushed at that stupidly sweet gesture, Carmilla wouldn’t let her live that down.

“You didn’t have to. How did you know I wouldn’t-” Laura trailed off mid sentence upon realizing that Carmilla was gone.

Seriously? Was she just going to be actually nice to her for once and not even let Laura thank her? Rude!

But…now Laura allowed herself to grin, looking down at the mug. Any other day, she would have accused Carmilla of being the worst roommate ever and stealing her cocoa. However that night, no matter how small and trivial that gesture was, Laura was grateful for her.

And hey, maybe that meant that now they could be friends and fight supernatural creatures together.

Laura would like that very much.


End file.
